Las Hermanas Uchiha La nueva generacion
by GenesisAkatsuki
Summary: Ambas con el sharingan activado miraron rencorosamente La aldea de la Hoja -Hermana...- -Es el fin de Konoha! Pagaran por lo que le hicieron a nuestro clan!-
1. Chapter 1

Las Hermanas Uchiha, La nueva generación..

En un gran bosque, caminaban unas chicas de aproximadamente 14-13 años. Iban a paso lento, una era peliroja y la otra pelinegra con tonos rojizos oscuros. Cualquiera que pasara al lado de ellas podria sentir un gran chackra proveniente de ambas, Su aparienca era bastante tierna e incluso adorable...Mas aun asi si alguien observaba sus ojos podria encontrar el odio y el rencor que abarcaba en sus corazones...pero en el fondo muy en el fondo posiblemente haya un rayo de luz escondido en algun rincon oscuro de su corazon que puede llegar a ser cariñoso y dulce... o al menos eso era antes...

Mica,cuando llegaremos a nuestro destino-Decia una impaciente chica a su hermana mayor,era la peliroja que miraba a su hermana

Uhm...Falta poco...solo unos metros mas -Contesto esta seriamente mientras veia hacia adelante impaciente por llegar a cierto lugar

Ambas siguieron el silencio por su camino, hasta que llegaron a una parte del bosque que estaba llena de piedras. La pelinegra hizo unos sellos y la tierra vibro levemente, ambas dieron un paso hacia atras y se pusieron en posicion mientras hacian unos sellos. La pelinegra miro a su hermana menor mientras asentia con la cabeza

Aiko...ya sabes que hacer...-Pronuncio esta mientras un chackra negro cubria su cuerpo y sus cabellos negros se elevaban lentamente en el aire

Claro..hermana..-Esta tambien fue cubierta por un chakra negro que se combino con el de ella,rapidamente hiso unos sellos y el suelo se movio aun mas fuerte mientras derramaba sangre en las rocas-

El suelo se movia cada vez mas fuerte,las dos jovenes reconocieron el momento justo mientras de la menor se extendian unas alas de chakra agarro a la mayor y al elevarse lo suficiente observo como aparecia un sello de sangre en esas rocas,en eso aparecieron frente a ellas todos los miembros de akatsuki.

Lo logramos...Aiko. -Dijo la pelinegra emocionada mientras sus ojos brillaban, en sus cabellos se notaban unas orejas negras y una larga y suave cola negra de lobo. Observo a un hombre con una mascara naranja y su corazon latio de forma rapida mientras pronunciaba levemente- Padre...

Ohaiyo...otto-sama madara-sonreia la peliroja al observarlo tiernamente pero su mirada se diviso en un rubio con ojos azules,mientras en su cara se pintaba un notable sonrojo-Etto...bien creo que es hora de irnos-Decia esta un poco nerviosa desviando la mirada-

Todos los akatsukis se encontraban mareados e incluso confundidos, Madara observo a sus dos hijas y se sorprendio abriendo sus ojos. Pain junto con los demas tambien, al sentir el notable chackra negro que desprendia del cuerpo de ellas. La pelinegra observo al conocido Itachi uchiha, observandolo lentamente con la mirada cerro sus ojos y los volvio a abrir con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

¿Que les pasa?¿acaso han visto un fantasma?-Decia esta riendose burlonamente viendo la expresion de todos

No hemos visto a ningun fantasma,comadreja-Le decia deidara de la misma manera al ver como esta paraba de reir y le contestaba bruscamente

¡Cuidado como me hablas!-Decia esta acercando su cara a la de el gritando

¡Ha!¡Yo te hablo como quiera!-Decia el mirandola a los ojos y armando una enorme discucion entre ellos dos sin notar la cercania-

Hey ustedes dos tortolos dejen de pelear, me causan migraña...-Gruño la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a todos los akatsukis- Yo soy Uchiha Micaela y ella es mi hermana Uchiha Aiko, nosotras los hemos revivido para que cumplan su cometido y el de nuestro padre...

Deidara y Aiko:Callate!-Decian estos sonrojados y alejandose de golpe mirando a otro lado un poco apenados

Oe...A mi no me callan -dijo esta mientras se notaba una gran vena roja sobre su cabeza y los miraba matandolos con la mirada- Bien...vamonos a nuestra nueva guarida -Ordeno cruzandose de brazos y actuando como líder

Todos seguian a la pelinegra un poco asustados por la actitud de antes,Hidan empezaba de nuevo a pelear con Kakuzu,Pein hiba con Konan,Zetzu callado,Itachi observando a la supuesta ''lider'',Kisame observando el suelo,Deidara peleando de nuevo con Aiko mientras Sasori se les unia ya que estaba aburrido y Madara preguntandole a su hija Micaela donde estaba esa nueva cueva

Micaela: Bueno...la cueva queda a unos metros cerca de una cascada asi que no esta tan lejos, entre Aiko y yo la remodelamos un poco.- Respondio sin mas, observo de reojo a su hermana con deidara y sonrio levemente, Levanto levemente la cabeza mirando el cielo el cual ya estaba oscureciendo un poco debido a que iba a llover- Va a llover...-Una gota callo en su mejilla derecha y la seco con su mano se dio vuelta y dijo en alto para que todos la escuchasen- Muchachos muevansen! se acerca una hermosa tormenta!

Aiko:¿T-t-tormenta?¡Como eso puede ser hermoso!-Decia esta asustada sabiendo el efecto de la lluvia sobre ella,rapidamente salio corriendo a una velocidad increible dejando perplejo a todos menos a su hermana que ya la conocia-N-no aguanta...un poco mas...-En eso callo la lluvia y ella con demasiado frio se volvio una serpiente dejando las ropas en el camino,buscando el calor que necesitaba si no moriria se acerco a la persona mas cercana metiendose en las ropas de alguien,cuando sintio una fuerte voz gritando demasiadamente femeninamente-

Deidara:¡Kyaah!que diablos!-Este observo a la responsable mientras se sonrojaba al verla-¡Tu hija del demonio!-En eso a madara/tobi se le formo una vena en la cabeza sabiendo que se referia a el-

Aiko:Jajaja ssse te sssalio lo maricon-Decia esta riendo burlonamente y diciendolo serpeteando,''Hmm que frio...'',pensaba mientras se sonrojaba levemente en su forma animal-

Micaela: Haha vaya eso me a causado risa haha -Reia esta mientras miraba a su padre aun con la vena, causando mas risa en ella. Tomo las ropas de aiko y las guardo para que no se mojaran, rapidamente su pelo se mojo debido a la lluvia.- Falta poco, aguanta Aiko ya llegaremos a un lugar calido...-Sacudio su pelo salpicando a quienes tenia cerca de ella, quienes eran : Hidan, Madara, Deidara e Itachi- Lo siento.. instinto canino -contesto lo mas tranquila

Deidara:Instinto canino t-Fue callado por una mirada asesina de la serpiente que estaba dentro de su capa

Aiko:Cuidado le dices...algo malo a mi hermana-Decia esta enojada con el ya que no le gustaba que ofendieran a su hermana

Deidara:¡Y tu quitate de mis ropas!-Decia este incrementando el sonrojo en ella

Aiko:¡Si pudiera lo haria baka!-Decia esta gritandole desde la ropa,en eso ella se sonrojo al sentir que se le hiba la transformacion volviendose otra ves una chica

Deidara:Q-que diablos-A este le empezaba a sangrar la nariz al verla dentro de su capa y sonrojada como un tomate-

Aiko:M-mierda...- decia esta enojada y sin mas que otra que quedarse ahi o la verían

Micaela: Vaya se termino bastante rapido tu transformacion no? Hey tu! Rubia oxigenada deja de mirar asi a mi hermana! -Dijo enojada mientras levantaba su puño en alto, se acerco a Aiko y le dio parte de su ropa, Olfateo el aire y parpadeo varias veces...abria jurado sentir el aroma de alguien mas, movio su cabeza rapidamente de un lado a otro- Ya llegamos...

Deidara:¡Callate perro faldero!-Gritaba este mientras quitaba a la peliroja de el-

Itachi:Se llevaran...demasiado bien..-Le decia a Kisame su compañero de equipo-

Kisame:Definitivamente...oye Itachi porque no vas con la ''lider''-Le decia este mientras lo empujaba con su espada para que quedara al lado de la chica,Itachi permanecio igual de frio observandola a la par de el,no rebajaria su orgullo por nada del mundo-

Micaela: P-perra faldera? -sus ojos pasaron a un rojo intenso mirando matadoramente a deidara- Te matare rubia oxigenada! -Grito acercandose a deidara, pero algo la jalo de la cola. Miro hacia atras y vio a su padre- Te salvo tu propio lider, considerate afortunado -Volvio a su postura de antes, se acerco a unas piedras e hizo unos llenos. El suelo temblo y salieron unas escaleras conduciendolos hacia una cueva subterranea-

Todos se adentraron a la cueva rapidamente,especialmente Deidara que estaba asustado y un poco enojado por los insultos de sasori que lo seguia como su sombra,Konan hablaba con Aiko sobre lo sucedido mientras esta tenia una nube de humo,un chico la habia visto desnuda y eso era demasiado para ella,Kisame observaba la interminable discucion de Kakuzu y Hidan,Itachi seguia como una estatua,completamente frio si mostrar exprecion alguna,Madara se quitaba su mascara ya que su hija lo habia delatado mostrando su cara y Pain le exijia a Micaela que le diera el mando de lider,sin embargo nada funcionaba

Bien...bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar...-Dijo esta ignorando olimpicamente a Pain quien le exijia el mando. Al entrar se encontraron con un hermoso comedor, con una mesa larga con suficiente lugar para todos. La cocina muy limpia y luego habia un pasillo que los llevaba hacia las habitaciones. En una pared habia un bello cuadro de una Mujer Peliroja con dos niñas ensima de sus piernas- Espero que sea de su agrado la cueva

Madara: Esa es...-Se acerco al cuadro y apoyo su mano sobre el- Su madre...

Micaela: Te gusta? Me lo ha regalado ella su ultimo dia de vida...-Murmuro con un pequeño tono de ira y tristeza, que al cabo de unos minutos se le fue-

Todos:¡Su madre!-Dijeron todos asombrados,primero resultaba que tobi era madara,segundo madara tenia hijas y ahora tenia una esposa-

Pain:Increible...-Este recordaba su labor de quitarle el liderasgo a la chica-Oye me tenes que devolver el liderasgo,yo fui quien creo akatsuki me meresco el liderasgo como tal-Decia este molesto-

Micaela: Nosotras los hemos revivido a ti y a tu clan...por lo tanto nosotras mandamos de ahora, Somos el doble de fuerte que ustedes punto final -Dijo en un tono un poco rudo, digamos que ella no era de ser suave. A la unica que trataba de forma un tanto dulce era con su hermana y ya difunda madre.- Y espero que esto les quede claro a ustedes tambien, no cometan ninguna locura ni nada de vengarse de su tio o de cualquier otra persona. Nosotras somos la nueva generacion...-Todos la miraron asombrados menos Aiko quien conocia mas que nadie la actitud de su hermana- Bien, Disfrutad de la cueva. Luego los informare sobre todo..

Aiko:Como es posible...que un chico me viera desnuda...-Decia esta para si misma pero lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a los oidos de Deidara y Sasori-

Sasori:Yo lo mato si quieres...Aiko-sama-Decia este posando la mano en el hombro de esta y diciendoselo suavemente con intenciones nada buenas ya que el pudo observar un poco del show-

Deidara:Suenas...como un pervertido Sasori-Baka-Decia este con la pava tapada y con una vena-Yo soy el que la vio y por lo tanto yo tengo derecho ah-Fue interrumpido por unos ojos miel-negros que lo miraban asesinamente mientras lo noqueaba con una cadena-

Aiko:per...ver...tido-Decia mientras tambien noqueaba a Sasori con otra cadena-Moriran...-Decia esta con un aura maligna-

Hidan:Por eso..no hay que molestarlas-Decia este con una gota-Jashin-sama...ayudame a vivir-Decia este asustado viendo la escena-

Kakuzu:Que estupida relijion Hidan-Dijo provocando una pelea de puños y sin querer ensuciando el suelo de sangre-

Micaela: Los voy a matar -dijo con voz demoniaca, dos colas negras de chackra se desprendieron de su cuerpo separando a Hidan y a Kakuzu, los acerco a su rostro tomandolos del cuello- Saben que es lo que le pasa a los chicos guapos que me fastidian? -Noto que Aiko se ponia blanca como papel- Aiko sabe muy bien que les pasa, o se comportan o no querran saber lo que les pasara -Dijo mirandolos fijamente-

Konan: Dan...miedo.. -Susurro asustada con una gotita en la cabeza-

Zetzu:Tengo hambre-Decia este observando a Madara y provocando que este se alejara unos centimetros,una vez vio como zetzu se engullia a un ser humano,totalmente sanguineo-

Madara:Ni te acerques Zetzu o considerate planta rostizada-Decia este amenazandolo-

De la nada se escucharon unos ladridos, todos miraron en la direccion de donde se escuchaban y aparecieron dos hermosos lobos blancos. Micaela al verlos se puso palida soltando inmediatamente a Kakuzu y Hidan, los lobos se lanzaron ensima de ella lamiendola y moviendo sus colas felices. En cambio esta tenia la cara palida y varias gotitas en su cabeza


	2. Primer dia con Akatsuki

Las hermanas Uchiha La nueva Genaracion~

Primer Día con los akatsuki

Micaela: Kyo...Ryu...Salgan de encima mío...-Murmuraba la pelinegra intentando quitarse de encima a aquellos hermosos lobos blancos- Pesan mucho...

Aiko: hmp...¡jajaja! te están aplastando-Decía la peliroja demasiado divertida, siempre le pasaba eso a su hermana como el otro día que se callo del baño por los lobos-

Micaela: Deja de reírte o le diré a deidara que te haga arte -Dijo esta con doble sentido mientras se reía levemente sabiendo la respuesta de su hermana-

Aiko: Ya me callo hermana -Decía esta asustada y poniéndose las manos en la boca tratando de no reír, ese pervertido no la tocaría...hablando de eso se le olvido matarlos-Oigan no crean que se me han olvidado-Decía mirando a Deidara y Sasori escapando-

Deidara y Sasori: Corred!-Salían los dos en forma chibi asustados y dejando una nube de humo mientras aiko también los perseguía en forma chibi con una gran vena-

Aiko: ¡Parecéis niños pequeños!-Gritaba enojada y lanzando un montón de serpientes acorralándolos-¡Morid!-Decía encadenándolos y arrastrándolos al cuarto de ella, mientras todos se quedaban con una gota en la cabeza-

Madara: ...en verdad son mis hijas? -Se preguntaba así mismo con una gotita en la cabeza y medio asustado- Tienen el carácter de la madre..

La pelinegra al fin logro sacarse a los cachorros de encima suyo, se levanto y sacudió sus ropas. La cual consistía en unas botas ninja que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, un short negro y una blusa con el signo uchiha en la espalda. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto. Acaricio la cabeza de los lobos mientras estos ladraban felices

Aiko:Pff que pereza-Decía saliendo con los dos chicos, arrastrándolos aun con las cadenas, su ropa estaba llena de sangre, tenía un top negro lleno de sangre y sus pantalones estaban intactos de alguna mancha de sangre, las mallas adheridas a este estaban un poco rotas por el forcejeo con los dos chicos y sus zapatos negros igual-

Micaela: Oh es verdad! Casi me olvidaba de decirles el porque los hemos revivido -Al decir eso todos los Akatsuki inmediatamente la miraron ansiosos de su respuesta- Síganme, les explicare todo con Aiko...-Dijo caminando lentamente hacia una puerta, al abrirla del otro lado había una mesa redonda con suficiente sillas para todos, en un costado un estante con libros y un cuadro de un paisaje montañoso.- Verán...la razón por la cual los hemos revivido es un poco fácil y a la vez complicada. Nosotras hemos tenido una vida dura aunque no lo crean, nos rechazaron varias veces al ser diferentes...Jure proteger a mi hermana con mi vida y eso hice durante toda mi infancia y lo seguiré haciendo durante el resto de mi vida si es necesario. Empezó a decir seriamente y observando como los akatsukis tomaban haciendo en las sillas mientras que Aiko se quedaba quieta y escuchándola- Lo único que queremos es...Argh es tan difícil de decir...Algo parecido a una familia...queremos que todo sea como antes...Y ustedes nos ayudaran, conocemos el pasado de cada uno de ustedes y sabemos lo que sufrieron porque nosotras pasamos por ello y...-Se quedo callada un tiempo sin saber que mas decir-

Aiko: Y por eso los invitamos a formar una familia..de una ves os aviso...que si os vais a burlar os acabo aquí mismo-sonreía un poco macabramente, ya que esa era la primera razón y la segunda la explicaría ella-Bien, aparté de querer formar una familia, os ayudaremos a vengarnos de esos estúpidos de nuestros pueblos que nos tomaron como fenómenos, así que...la primera misión será secuestrar a la hokage y kazekage de la aldea de la hoja y de la arena, entendido?-Decía con ojos que reflejaban odio y locura-

Micaela: Y lo dices como si fuera fácil -Dijo la pelinegra con una gota en la cabeza- Bueno los grupos serán los mismos de siempre, las habitaciones las compartirán con sus compañeros de equipo...Eso es todo -finalizo con una sonrisa un tanto extraña-

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, las dos hermanas se dirigían a las suyas...pero un momento con quien estaría su padre?

Aiko: Etto...hermana que haremos con el grupo de deidara -Dijo esperando una respuesta-

Micaela: Uhm bueno...-Acerco su mano a su mentón en posición pensativa- No se...-Y una gotita bajo por la cabeza de Aiko, Deidara y Sasori- Que duerman ellos juntos en una habitación, como quieran

Aiko: Hermana que tal si ponemos a cada uno en grupos de tres;Zetzu y Kisame con Pain-El ultimo mencionado se enojo, odiaba a esos dos chicos-Itachi y Konan contigo,Deidara y nuestro padre conmigo y listo –sonreía-

Sasori: Acaso estoy pintado?-Gritaba este enojado-

Aiko:L-lo siento hent- digo Sasori-sama-Decía asustada-bien entonces... cambiamos a mi padre por ti y mi padre va con el grupo de pain siendo el líder

Micaela: Bien, ya saben sus grupos. Muévanse -Acerco sus dedos a su boca y silbo fuertemente, al hacerlo los lobos se acercaron a ella y cada uno se coloco a un lado- Ellos son Kyo y Ryu, son mis compañeros por lo tanto dormirán conmigo. Vamos -Detrás de ella iban konan e Itachi- Descansa Aiko! -Grito mientras levantaba su mano despidiendo a su hermana dirigiéndose hacia su habitación-

Kakuzu y Hidan: ¡Que líder mas olvidadiza!-Gritaban enojados-

Aiko:¡Bien bien!-saco un silbato llamando a todos-Nueva reagrupación por...par de idiotas-Decía mientras los dos estaban que la mataban-Sera kakuzu y hidan con Konan,Itachi con mi hermana,Zetzu,Pain y Kisame con mi padre,Y yo con deidara y Sasori...¿Felices bakas?-Decía mirando a Kakuzu y Hidan-

Konan: Ahora empieza mi infierno...-Pensaba mientras pensaba en las peleas de Hidan y Kakuzu-

Micaela: P-porque a mi con Itachi? -pensaba con un tic en el ojo derecho, sus lobos la miraron y lamieron las manos de ella reaccionándola- E-esta bien como tu quieras ya me da igual... -Dijo Acomodando sus cabellos-

Aiko: Ya esta decidido hermana...dudo que el Itachi te haga algo pervertido...y si lo hiciera lo matarías así que deja de ponerte nerviosa-Decía yéndose con Deidara a su habitación-Buenas noches!-Grito-

Micaela: Malvada...-susurro mientras un aura negra con nubes azules la rodeaba, sus lobos se miraron entre ellos y les bajo una gota. E itachi seguía con expresión fría- B-bien...vámonos Itachi. Descansen! -grito para todos, pero antes se acerco a Konan y le dio unos tapones- Así podrás dormir...-Y se dirigió a su habitación con el Uchiha-

Konan: Porque...a mi...-Decía con la pava tapándole y caminando con sus dos nuevos compañeros-

En la Habitación Numero 1

Aiko: Dejad de verme ustedes dos pervertidos!-gritaba al notar como Sasori y Deidara formaban un plan-

Deidara: El me obligo-Decía poniéndose rojo y señalando a Sasori-

Sasori: Mentiroso...fuiste tu el que me suplicaste -Decía con ninguna expresión en su rostro y regresando a su cama a dormir-

Deidara: T-traidor...-Decía este para si mismo un poco enojado y regresando a dormir-

Habitacion Numero 2

Micaela: Ah~ Que pereza -Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación acompañada de itachi y sus lobos- Bueno itachi elige la cama que quieras, a mi me da igual -Respondió mientras sus lobos olfateaban la habitación curiosos-

Itachi: Hmm...-Este se acerco a una que estaba en una esquina y se sentó en ella mientras dejaba su capa en ella- Esta para mi esta bien...

Micaela: Esta bien -Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama que quedaba cerca de la ventana, de su bolsillo saco una fotografía donde había una mujer peliroja con dos niñas. Ambas sentadas en unas rocas con 2 cachorros de lobos en sus brazos- Ryu Kyo vengan mis tontos -Al llamarlos estos se subieron en su cama mientras ella dejaba el cuadro en una mesita de luz, los lobos se acurrucaron cerca del cuerpo de ella y bostezaron- Buenas noches itachi. -Pronuncio levemente cerrando sus ojos y cayendo profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.-

Itachi: Buenas noches...-Observo la fotografía, donde ella salía sonriente y alegre. Todo lo contrario a ahora, la mirada de aquella niña antes era dulce y sincera..en cambio ahora era de puro odio y rencor. Una gran curiosidad le dio al azabache, este se acomodo en su cama mientras se preguntaba ¿Que le abra pasado a aquella niña dulce para que cambiase tanto?- Eso ya lo sabremos de a poco...-Susurro para si mismo quedándose dormido-

Habitación numero 3

Mientras en la habitación 3 todo parecía un caos todo estaba lleno de sangre ,los cuadros caídos y adornos caros entre otros

Konan: ¡Ya cállense ustedes dos!-Gritaba la peli azul harta de escuchar las peleas y con un gran aura negra-

Hidan y Kakuzu: ¡Como si este idiota me empieza a ofender!-En eso Konan se les acerco y los mando volando a la pared-

Konan: Solo...cállense -Decía ella volviendo a la cama-

Ambos con varios moretones en la cara y vendas se acercaron cada uno a su cama, se acostaron y antes de apagar la luz se dirigieron una mirada llena de odio pero al ver la mirada asesina de Konan se durmieron rápidamente con varias gotitas en la cabeza por los nervios. Aunque Konan pareciera un Ángel tenía su lado Demoníaco

Habitación 4

Pain: Bien...esta será mi cama, yo soy el líder por lo tanto merezco la mejor -Decía mientras señalaba una cama que parecía la de un rey-

Madara: Ni soñarlo, mis hijas remodelaron esta cueva y debe ser mía -Hablaba con superioridad mientras varias estrellas andaban detrás de el como fondo, haciendo que a Pain e Kisame les bajara una gotita-

Kisame, ni muy lento ni muy perezoso Se acerco con delicadeza a la cama observando como aquellos dos se peleaban por la cama, Dejo su espada sobre la pared y se acostó tapándose con las suaves sabanas quedándose dormido al instante. El pelinaranja y el azabache dejaron de pelear al escuchar los sonoros ronquidos de Kisame quien ya posiblemente estaba por el tercer sueño, Ambos suspiraron y se durmieron en las otras camas. Kisame les había ganado de antemano.

Habitación 5

Zetsu: … -Observaba su cama en silencio de repente la parte negra habla- Estamos solos…mejor- La parte blanca contesto- Hai…aunque es un poco solitario –Y una gota bajo por la cabeza de el-


End file.
